The Master Chronicles 1
by Marowak Wakback
Summary: Ash Katchum has been a Pokemon Master for about 5 years and hasn’t seen his friends since the Hoenn League. Until just recently when he bumped into Misty and her sister at the mall. What will happen? Read and enjoy.
1. Prolouge

The Master Chronicles I: All's Fair in Street love and Crime Wars

Prologue

By Marowak Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does, and this is just a fanfic that I thought of. OK? Cool. Read and Enjoy!

Author's Note- this is my first (AAMRN) story and the first part to my first fanfic so if you don't like it, then I suggest that you don't read the other 4 Master Chronicles.

Other Notes- This is rated PG-13 for some foul language, bloodshed, fake death, gun violence and Sexual Themes.

Summary- Ash Katchum has been a Pokemon Master for about 5 years and hasn't seen his friends since the Hoenn League. Until just recently when he bumped into Misty and her sister at the mall. Now the three cerulean sisters are asking him if he wants to act in an upcoming play at there gym. Will he take the offer, and how does Misty fill about all this? Read and Enjoy!

Ash: 20

Misty: 19

Brock: 24

Tracy: 22

Gary: 20

May: 17

Duplica: 19

Richie: 20

Harrison: 21

Pro. Oak: 65

Jessie: 30

James: 31

Roger: 55

Daisy: 30

Violet: 28

Lily: 27

After Ash had won the Hoenn League, he was given title Pokemon Master. Shortly after that, the gang spit up. Brock when back to Pewter City and became the gym leader again. May when to Rustboro city to study the art of the Pokemon Cowardinators. And Max went to study pokemon under the wing of Pro. Oak and Tracy. So now it's been about 5 years since they saw each other, and Ash hasn't seen Misty since the whole Mirage Kingdom thing. Which was 7 years ago. Now Ash lives in a mansion right on the edge of Viridian city and is trying to live a normal life, which is not that easy.

Ash's P.O.V

At his Mansion, on a cool October Morning about 11 am, Ash was picking out his window to see only a ton of girls out on his front yard with shines that say, "Ash, We love you!" or pictures of his Face on them.

Ash: Man, it's the same thing every day, those same girls are always out there screaming "WE LOVE YOU ASH!" (_Sigh_) Well, can you blame them? I'm Rich, Hansom, Strong, and a world Famous Pokemon Master. Isn't that right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika pikachu pichu, pikapi. (_Don't Forget Humble, Ash_.)

Ash: Oh shut up, you!

Pikachu: pi pi pika pi pichu chu pika, chu pikapi? (_But there's only one girl you love,_ _right Ash_?)

Ash: Right, but she's just started her new girl magazine called Cerulean Girls and that the only time I see her any more. (_Sigh_) Oh well.

Roger (Ash's Butler) Walks in.

Roger: Master Ketchum, I've prepared your car for you.

Ash: Thanks.

Roger: Your most welcome. To where might you mite be going to?

Ash: The Mall to pick up some pokemon food and a bite to eat.

Roger: If I recall the last time you went to the Mall, you came bake with half of your closes Torn and you of breath.

Ash: Don't worry. I'll keep it on the down low, OK?

Roger: Whatever You Say, Master Ketchum.

Ash: Thanks. See ya later.

Ash gets in his red Sports car and drives out for the back driveway and drives away.

Misty P.O.V

At the same time over in the Cerulean city, Misty is in her room looking at an old picture of her at the Maiden's peek festival with Ash.

Misty: Oh Ash, I wish I could see again.

Just then there's a knock on her door.

Misty: "yes?" She Quickly hid the picture. "Who is it?"

Daisy: Like, it's me. Are you ready to go?

Misty: Oh, just a minute.

Daisy: Well, hurry up! We don't to be late for the big sale at the Mall!

Misty: I Said JUST A MINUTE!

Daisy: Ok! Ok!

Misty came down in a blue tank top, pink sweatshirt, and blue jeans that go down to about a little below her knees.

Lily: Come on, Mist! We don't want to miss the big sale.

Violet: Yeah! Like, lets go!

Misty: All right! All right! I'm coming!

Misty and her sisters get into their car and drive off.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

The Master Chronicles I: All's Fair in Street love and Crime Wars

Chapter 1

By Marowak Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does, this is just a fanfic that I thought of. OK? Cool. Read and Enjoy!

Other Notes- This is rated PG-13 for some foul language, bloodshed, fake death, gun violence and Sexual Themes.

Ash had just pulled up to the Mall parking lot.

Ash: Damn! There are a lot of people here today. I Justhope I don't get stampeded out of there to quickly today.

He gets out of his car and puts on a black ball cap and a dark blue over coat and takes a look at himself in the window.

Ash: All though, I don't think that away one would recognize me in this, right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Chu pikapi. (_Right Ash._)

Ash: come on. Lets go. And if your good, I'll get you medium fry at Burger king with lots of Ketchup.

Pikachu: kachu? PI-KA! CHU! Pichu Pikapi! (_Really? ALL RIGHT! COOL! Ok Ash!_)

Ash: "Come on buddy" said Ash as they walked into the mall. While doing this, he had a felling that he was going to run into someone that he hadn't seen in a long. But didn't think about it too much.

While he was just going into the mall, pikachu notice something out of the corner of his eye. 4 girls thatwere going through another door. He didn't have much time to think about this because Ash called out to him "come on Pikachu, the sooner we can get that pokemon food, the sooner we can get something to eat." The little yellow mouse quickly responded to his master's call a forgot about what he saw.

A little later that day around 12 O' clock, Ash and Pikachu were eating there meals from Burger King. Ash had a Whopper and Pikachu had a lot of fries buried in Ketchup. While they were eating the 4 girls, who now had there arms full of bags, were walking over to a near by table. While walking by, Misty took a quick look at the Pikachu setting there, when she saw the little yellow mouse, her eyes widened as they all sat down.

Daisy: Wow! Like, it looks like we bought out the whole store!

Lily: Yeah, that's for shore!

Violet: Got that right! What do you think, Mist?

Misty was still starring at the Pikachu and the man that was sitting there right next to him.

Misty: What? Oh yeah, right.

The 3 sisters looked at each other in disbelief of what Misty said and then back at her.

Daisy: What's up, Mist?

Misty: Daisy? Does that Pikachu look familiar?

Daisy: No. Why?

Misty: I don't know. There's just something familiar about it. And that guy he's with, too.

Violet: Maybe, it's that Ash kid that you traveled around with.

Misty: WHAT? Why would you think that's Ash?

Violet: Small world.

Lily: Hey, I got an idea. How about you go over and say hi to him, Misty.

Misty: What? Why?

Lily: Well why not?

Daisy: Yeah Misty! Why don't you just go over to him and say "Hi." And if it's not Ash, just come back here. But if it is him, try to make conversation with him. Ok?

Misty: … Ok.

All 3 sisters: Yes!

By this time, Ash had overheard the whole conversation.

Ash: I don't believe it! Is that really Misty?

Ash thought to himself and then grinned. He had an idea that might work. He tolled he Pikachu the plan and he went along with it.

Pikachu: Chu ka pika pi pichu chu pika? (_Do you think it's going to work_?)

Ash: Well, let find out. Her she comes.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2

The Master Chronicles I: All's Fair in Street love and Crime Wars

Chapter 2

By Marowak Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does, this is just a fanfic that I thought of. OK? Cool. Read and Enjoy!

Other Notes- This is rated PG-13 for some foul language, bloodshed, fake death, gun violence and Sexual Themes.

Misty just walked over to the man in the over coat and black ball cap.

Misty: Um…Excuses me, sir?

Ash: Yes?

Misty: Just wondering, have we met before?

The man looked up at the young lady and gave her the "Holed still for a sec" look.

Ash: Hmm… No, can't say that I have. Sorry.

Misty: Oh, that's Ok. Thanks. It's just that both you and Your Pikachu look familiar.

Both Ash and Pikachu Looked at each other quickly with a grin on there faces and then look back at her.

Ash: You know, that's not the first time I've heard that. Most of the time, I've been mistaken for that one Pokemon Master, What's his name, Ash Ketchum.

Misty frozes in her tracks and then slowly turned around.

Misty: Ash?

Ash: Hey Misty.

A big smile quickly came across Misty that was filled will happiness and joy.

Misty: Oh, Ash I've missed you so much.

Ash: I've missed you to.

After a few minutes, the other sisters came over to meet and greet the pokemon master.

Daisy: So, like, what are you here?

Lily: Yeah. Like, What's a big time super star doing here?

Ash: just getting some pokemon for and something to eat. Well Misty, It's been a long time, too long. What have you been up to?

Misty: Oh, Ummm, well, Ash I…

At this time, Ash started to here something off in the distant that some like a cross between high-pitched screams and running and stomping feet.

Ash: Uh Oh…

All four: What?

Ash: Um, Lady's. If don't want to be run over, might I suggest that you all run!

And with that, Ash and Pikachu ran as fast as they could. The Cerulean Sisters were trying to figure out what Ash just said only to be cut short by the screaming of girls running their way.

Misty: RUN!

After running a fast as they could go, they quickly caught up with Ash, (who was still running).

Ash: What took you guys so long?

Misty: You didn't give us much warning!

Ash: Which way is your car?

Misty: Over there! Why?

Ash: Talk Later, Run NOW!

Daisy: Like, what he said!

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and The 3 Cerulean Sisters Ran to there Car, Daisy Started up her car and drove as fast as she could.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3

The Master Chronicles I: All's Fair in Street love and Crime Wars

Chapter 3

By Marowak Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does, this is just a fanfic that I thought of. OK? Cool. Read and Enjoy!

Other Notes- This is rated PG-13 for some foul language, bloodshed, fake death, gun violence and Sexual Themes.

In the Cerulean sisters Car.

Lily: Ok…(Pant)… Ash…? Like… what was that…about?

Ash: When I became a Pokemon…(Pant)… Master, girls everywhere I guess really though I'm cute or something.

Pikachu: Pika pikpi, chu pi chu pika pi. (_Come on Ash, you know you like it._)

Ash: Shut it, Pikachu!

At this time, Ash had notice that Misty was really quite, which wasn't like Misty. Shed ether hit me over the head with her mallet because I hadn't called her or something. Or she bomb-bared him questions and insults. But right now she was just staring out the window quietly, with a frown that could kill any mood.

Ash: Hey Misty, Why so blue?

Misty: Ash? I was thinking, why didn't you call or E-mail me or something.

Ash: (Oh Bullcrap! I knew that was coming!) Well, for the E-mail thing, didn't know E-mail address. I tried to call you, but it was always busy.

With that being said, Misty just gave an evil glare at her sisters. Ash seeing this quickly tried to change the subject.

Ash: So, Um, What's up with you guys?

Violet: Oh, Like, I totally forgot to ask you!

Ash: What?

Violet: Do you, like, remember that play that we did while you were still on pokemon journey?

Ash: Yeah. Why?

Lily: Well were going to do another play and guess what, we want you to be in it!

Ash: WHAT? Really? Cool! But, um, why ask me?

Daisy: Well, like, for starter, you're the most popular Pokemon Master EVER! And with that in mind, we'll, like, totally bring in the big bucks!

Violet: Well Ash, will you do it?

Ash: Yeah! Sure! OK!

All 3 Sisters: YES!

Ash: So what's the Play called and who am I going to play as?

Violet: The play's called "All's Fair in Street love and Crime Wars". As for who your going to play, lets just save that for the rehearsal so you can meet the rest of the cast. OK?

Ash: OK. Cool.

As Ash was talking to the 3 sisters, Misty was just sitting there with a happy look on her face.

Misty: (_Boy, he sure is more hansom now then back then. But it's not like I didn't think was hansom back then, but now added on to the hansom part is a mature look to him. It's just that I think I like this new Ash, I just hope he fills the same way about me as I do about him.)._

In Front of the Cerulean City Gym, 4 PM.

Misty: So Ash, you really to meet the rest of the cast?

Ash: Rest of the cast? What do you mean by that?

Misty: What I mean by that is that I'm going to be playing in the play, too.

Ash: OK. Cool.

Ash, Misty, andthe Cerulean Sisters walk into the gym and walk up to the front desk.

Daisy: Hey Brock. Did any of the other guys come in yet?

Ash: BROCK! Where?

Brock: Yeah, they're in the gym. Ash! Long time, no see! How's life being the top Pokemon Master?

Ash: Likewise. And for being the top Pokemon Master, it gets pretty crazy at time with all the girls chasing me around. So what are you doing here anyways?

Brock: Damn I envy you, Ash! Well I'm here because Misty askedif I would be in their new play, I guess that's why you're here to since she said she hasn't heardfrom you in7 years.

Ash: It's not like I didn't try to get a holed of her or anything, I just couldn't get a holed of her.

Misty: Hey Ash, Brock, you guy ready to hear the story you're going to be acting out or not.

Ash: I guess she hasn't tolled you the story yet, too.

Brock: Yeah. They've been keeping it under wrapsfor a while now, but I guess that there going to tellus today.

Ash, Misty, and Brock walked into the gym and Ash stops in his tracks when he took a look around at all the people that were in the gym.

Ash: WOW! You guys got all the people from back when we were just! Richie, Tracy, Gary, May, Prof. Oak, Deplica, Harrison, even Team Rocket… TEAM ROCKET! What do you guys want, try to pikachu again, well good luck with that.

Jessie: SHUT IT, PUNK! You may be A Pokemon Master, but you're still just the same twerp to me!

James: Come on Jess, just settle down. Um, Sorry about that we just don't go by the name Team Rocket anymore.

Meouth: Yeah, Were good guys now!

Ash: um, ok.

Duplica: Don't get to worked up over it Ashy-Boy, they've been like that since they got here.

Ash wasn't surprised who that was because there was nobody else that called him "Ashy-Boy".

Ash: Duplica! It's great to see you! I haven't seen you since Johto. When did you get here?

Deplica: I just found out about this just a little while ago.

Ash: Who tolled you? Misty? Daisy?

Deplica: No, Harrison told me.

Ash: Harrison? How'd you guys met?

Harrison: I meet her while I was traveling in kanto

Ash was caught a little off guard when Harrison spoke up when he was right behind him.

Ash: "WHOA!" Ash jumped about 2 feet in front of him.

Harrison: Hey Ash! I think it's time for you to switch to decaf.

Ash: Very Funny! You just surprised me, that's all, and I don't normally get surprised.

Gary: That Ash for ya, always saying shit.

Ash: Now you don't surprise me Gary. How have you been?

Gary: Fine, I'm now one of my grandpa's helpers, and soon after he retires, he'll leave his lab to Tracy, Max, and Me.

Ash: Where are those three?

Prof. Oak: Where right here Ash.

Tracy: Long time, no see, Ash.

Ash: Hey you guys. Hey, Where's Max?

May: I think he's still back at the lab, right Tracy?

Tracy: Right, he said that he didn't want to be in the play, so he stayed at the lab and is taking care of everything.

Ash: So Max is studying under Prof. Oak's wing, and May, you look great, how's the pokemon cowardinating going?

Richie: Your looking at the top cowardtor in her class at Rustboro City.

May: Oh, Shut up Richie!

At this time, the Cerulean sisters were walking to the center of the gym.

Misty: "Everybody, were going to start the Rehearsal now." Nobody Heard her "I said were going to start the Rehearsal now!" Still nobody heard her "ERR, HEY! SHUT UP!" Everyone in the whole room went quite. "Ahem, good, now that I've your undivided attention, we can get started."

Everyone in the gym got seated.

Daisy: Now that everyone is seated, you're, like, probably wandering what the story is about, right?

Everybody: "Right!"

Daisy: OK, so will, like, start things off with the basic storyline. Misty, if you please.

Misty: (_OK, here goes_.) "In the city know as Crimson City, Crime is at an all time high. The City has no government because they have abandoned this dying city. Now two rivaling Gangs, The Red Gyarados and the Dark Steelix, are having a huge crime war. Not to prove who's the best or for the money, this war is for control of the city. After a devastating defeat, the leader of the of the Dark Steelix, Maxwell Black, has order his best Soldier, Jack Slashsand, to go undercover to find out what there weakness are. He then meet's the Daughter of the Red Gyarados leader, Mary Bloodfalls, and has fallen in love with her. How will this turn out? (_Phew!_)

Everyone was quite for a moment, and then Ash finally said something

Ash: Wow. Now that's a play worth getting into!

Brock: Yeah! It's sounds really cool!

Duplica: I love to be in that play!

Jessie: I haft to admit, it doesn't sound to bad.

May: It sounds so romantic.

Lily: OK, now that that's out of the way, were ready for the casting.

A little later that night

Violet: OK, the casting is complete.

Everyone: YES!

Daisy: Like, the first one is Ash as Jack Slashsand.

Ash: Cool.

Daisy: Next is Jack's best friend, Rex Drakgrin, is Richie

Richie: Sweat!

Daisy: Ok next is the leader of the Dark Steelix, Maxwell Black, is Prof. Oak.

Prof. Oak: Oh, OK.

Lily: Like, next is the both the son of Maxwell Black and the Rival of Jack, Bruce Black, is Gary.

Gary: OK.

Lily: Duplica, you will be playing Jack's sister, Page Slashsand.

Duplica: OK.

Violet: Now Mary Bloodfalls is going to be played by Misty.

Misty: All right!

Violet: The leader of the Red Gyardos, Mark Bloodfalls, will be played by James.

James: Oooo, OK!

Violet: And Jessie, you'll play Mark's Wife, Marcy Bloodfalls.

Jessie: Whatever.

Daisy: May, You'll play as Mary's best friend, April Redwinters.

May: All right!

Daisy: As for the rest of you, Brock, you'll play Rocky Redonyx. Tracy, You'll play Drake Bladestorm. And Harrison, You'll Play Ty Firekicker. All three of these charters are soldiers for the Red Gyarados.

Lily: OK, now that that's out of the way, you'll haft to pick a pokemon to join up with you

Ash: What do you mean?

Lily: Well, each of your charters has a pokemon to go with you.

Ash: Oh, cool.

Lily: OK then, Ash and Gary need a fire pokemon. Richie needs something that can use Hyper Beam. Prof. Oak must have a Steelix, Misty must have a Pikachu, James must have a Gyardos, and Jessie must have a Meouth. The rest of you can chouse any pokemon you have, as long as it's strong.

Ash: I think I'll use Charizard, and I guess you'll get my Pikachu, right Misty?

Misty: Right. Is that OK with you, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pi pika pikachupi (_It's cool Misty._)

Gary: Arcanine good with me, and I can lend you a Steelix, OK Grandpa?

Prof. Oak: OK.

Richie: Hmm, something that uses Hyper Beam… Oh, How about Tyranatar.

James: Hey Misty? Can I use your Gyarados?

Misty: Oh sure and don't worry about it going crazy, it's well trained.

James: OK, Thanks.

Jessie: I'm teamed up with you again, great!

Meouth: Hey, it ain't no walk in the park for me to, yea know.

Brock: Onix is with me.

Harrison: Blazeiken for me.

Tracy: I'll use Scyther.

May: Maybe Combusken would be good one.

Duplica: Ditto, you're with me.

Daisy: Well now that that's all done, I, like, think that go home and get some rest. Tomorrow come here at 12 noon and we'll start rehearsing.

To be contined…


	5. Chapter 4

The Master Chronicles I: All's Fair in Street love and Crime Wars

Chapter 4

By Marowak Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does, this is just a fanfic that I thought of. OK? Cool. Read and Enjoy!

Other Notes- This is rated PG-13 for some foul language, bloodshed, fake death, gun violence and Sexual Themes.

Ash and the rest of the gang have been practicing for the play for little over three months and man, have they been practicing. Now it's the day of the show and everyone is getting ready for it, particularly Ash and Misty.

Inside of Ash's house, Noon.

Ash's P.O.V.

Ash: Well Pikachu, tonights the big night, are you ready?

Pikachu: Chu pi, pikapi! (_You Bet, Ash!_)

Ash: What about you, Charizard?

Ash throws a pokeball right in front of him and out comes this big red dragon like pokemon.

Charizard: CHAR-I-ZARRD! (_HELL YEEAH!_)

Ash: OK. OK! Just don't breath fire on me again, here or on stage, I want to make this play a special one. Cool?

Charizard: Char! (_Cool!_)

Roger walks into the room.

Roger: Master Ketchum, Your Car is all set up for you up you.

Ash: Oh Thanks Roger. Hey, are you coming to the Show tonight?

Roger: Of cores I'm going. I bought my ticket as soon as I could.

Ash: I appreciate it, remember it's at 7 O clock sharp.

Roger: Yes sir.

Ash: All right, see you later tonight.

Ash got into his car drove off to Cerulean City.

At the same time at the home of the Cerulean sisters.

Misty's P.O.V.

Misty is in her room again starring into her mirror, in deep though.

Misty: (_Well, tonight's the night, and I should be happy, excited. Right? I mean, come on, I'm going to do a play with all my friends. Business will be booming because the great pokemon master is staring in it. But the truth is I'm not, I'm nervous, but I don't know why. I've study my lines longer then anyone, witch is now more then 8 months, guess the answer will come to me within time._)

Daisy was right outside Misty's room.

Daisy: Like, Misty! Hurry up! The others are going to be here soon.

Misty: (_Sigh_) OK, I'm coming. (_Well, here goes both nothing and everything._)

Misty Came out of her room and they all walked over to the gym.

Later that night at the Gym, 6:45

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to tonight's presontation; we hope that you enjoy the show. The Show will start in 15 Min.

15 Min. later.

Announcer: Attention! Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome you to tonight's showing of the play All's Fair in Street Love And Crime Wars.

The light's then dimmed.

Narrator: In a place known as Crimson City, Crime is at an all time high. The Major of the city is dead; the government has abandoned the city, and the police are useless. And the two biggest gangs are the Dark Steelix…

In enters Ash, Richie, and Gary as Jack Slashsand, Rex Darkgrin, and Bruce Black. In a dark ally, supposedly running from the cops who had them cornered.

Cop1: FREEZE!

Cop2: We've got you cornered!

Ash/Jack: He just grinned at the at the two stupid cops "Damn! The cops are so stupid here, aren't they? Do they actually think they can stop us?" Ash/Jack through a pokeball and out poped Charizard.

Richie/Rex: "Yeah, there totally messed up in the head." Richie/Rex tosses his pokeball an out comes the dinosaur like pokemon, Tyranitar.

Gary/Bruce: "Guess they'll haft to learn the hard way." Gary/Bruce Tosses out the pokeball that holds his wolf pokemon, Arcanine.

Ash/Jack: OPEN FIRE!

Charizard: CHARR-I-ZARRD! (_OHHH YEAHH!)_

Tyranitar: TYAR-TYARRR! (_BOOO-YAAAA!_)

Arcanine: ARRRR! (_DIEEE!_)

Two Flamethrowers and a Hyper Beam were fired at the two cops and an explosion took place.

Narrator: and the Red Garados.

In enters Brock, Tracy, and Harrison as Rocky Redonyx, Drake Bladestrom, and Ty Firekicker.

Brock/Rocky: Well, well, well, it looks like you three haven lost your touch.

Ash/Jack: What the hell do you guys want?

Tracy/Drake: Isn't it apparent?

Harrison/Ty: Were here to kill you.

The three tossed out there pokeballs and out poped an Onix, a Syther, and a Blazeiken.

Gary/Bruce: Good, I needed a dissent opponent.

Tracy/Drake: Then you get it. COME ON!

The six fighters sent their pokemon to fight each other. Ash/Jack's Charizard vs. Harrison/Ty's Blazeiken. Tracy/Drake's Syther vs. Gary/Bruce's Arcanine. And Richie/Rex's Tyranitar vs. Brock/Rocky's Onix. The battle was intense, but Ash/jack's team was losing big time.

Ash/Jack: Damn! If we don't win, were as good as dead! We got to get out of here!

Richie/Rex: If we retreat, we are as good as dead!

Gary/Bruce: Better the Boss then these guys! Arcanine! Make a firewall!

Arcanine: Arc! (_Right!_)

Arcanine did what he was tolled and made the firewall so they could escape.

Brock/Rocky: Ha! My Onix can take the heat of your stupid firewall. Onix! Go get…

Tracy/Drake: Wait Rocky, Let them take the betting from there boss.

Harrison/Ty: Yeah, lets go tell Mark that we scared them off.

The three walk off stage and the stage lights dimmed.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 5

The Master Chronicles I: All's Fair in Street love and Crime Wars

Chapter 5

By Marowak Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does, and this is just a fanfic that I thought of. OK? Cool. Read and Enjoy!

Other Notes- This is rated PG-13 for some foul language, bloodshed, fake death, gun violence and Sexual Themes.

Ash the other guys were behind stage talking to each other while the stage crew was setting up for the next scene.

Brock: Wow Ash! I didn't know you could act so good.

Tracy: Yeah, where did you learn to act?

Ash: Well being a pokemon master, you haft to use some acting skills, and for the first few months, it wasn't that easy.

Gary: What where you doing that involved acting?

Announcer: The show will restart in 5 min.

Ash: I'll tell ya later, we got to get back on stage.

Ash, Richie, Gary, and Prof. Oak went out for the next scene, shortly followed by Duplica. This scene is when Jack, Rex, and Bruce, are being tolled of their next plan.

On stage.

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: I'm very disappointed in you 3 for running from a battle like you did!

Ash/Jack: If you're going to blame someone, blame me. I was the one that told every one to retreat.

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: Jack! You disobeyed my orders to take care of any Red Gyarados thugs that if you were to run into any of them!

Ash/Jack: I know that, but…

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: SILENCE!

All three of them were quite, and even parts the audiences that were whispering were dead silent.

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: I'm aware that this war is not going well for us, but I have figured something out. How is it that the Red Gyarados always finds us before we find them?

Ash/Jack: I-I don't know.

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: I'm not integrally sure myself, but this is where my plan is going to come in action and your going to play a big part in it.

Ash/Jack: What is it?

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: You're going to spy on them. Go undercover and find out what there next big plan is.

Ash/Jack: Sounds like a good plan, but what happens when they see that I'm not with Rex or Bruce.

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: Ah, but they will see you.

All three: What?

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: What I'm going to do is have done is your sister, Page, is going to pose as you.

Ash/Jack: WHAT! NO!

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: I've disused it with your sister already and she agreed to do it. Under-STAND!

Ash/Jack: "Yes sir!" While saying that, Ash/Jack was grinding his teeth.

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: Good, now as for you two. Rex!

Richie/Rex: "Y-Yes Sir?" Richie/Rex Said nervously.

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: in case of any attack on the base, you and Page will be the first line of defense, got it!

Richie/Rex: G-Got it sir!

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: Good, now Bruce, your probably wondering what I've got in store for you.

Gary/Bruce: Not really, but I'm sure your going to tell me anyways.

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: Watch what you say boy, because from now on, you're going to be both my bodyguard and the last line of defense.

Gary/Bruce: But…

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: "Do I Make My Self CLEAR!" The stare could have made a Werewolf cower like a puppy.

Gary/Bruce: Inescapably.

Prof. Oak/Maxwell: Good, your all dismissed. This mission will start tomorrow.

The stage lights went off for about five mins.before the scene change to where Ash/Jack and Duplica/Page were talking.

Ash/Jack: What the hell were you thinking when you said you'd post as me!

Duplica/Page: I was "thinking" I could help you take down those stupid Red Gyarados.

Ash/Jack: Are you kidding! What makes you think you can stand up to those guys. I know that you could fool anyone in one of your costumes, but that won't change the fact that you don't have Charizard.

Duplica/page: Jack! You of all people should know that my Ditto can solve any pokemon problem.

Then Duplica's/pages little pink blob, Ditto, came in.

Ditto: Dit-to Dit! (_That's Right!_)

Ash/Jack: But why?

Duplica/Page: Have you forgotten why were doing this?

Ash/Jack: How can I forget! Those jackasses killed our Mom and Dad!

Duplica/Page: Right, and if this plan work's, Maxwell said that this might give use the edge we to win this crime war!

Ash/Jack was silent for a moment after hearing this. Then he finally spoke.

Ash/Jack: Ok sis, you win. Just be careful. You're the only family I've got left and don't know what I'd do if I lost you.

Duplica/page: Don't worry my big bro, I'll be fine. After all, I'll be you.

Ash/Jack: Ha! Very Funny!

The stage fades to black andthey go off stage.

To be continued…


End file.
